Love Has No Borders
by iloveromance
Summary: Just as Todd Anderson is settling back in Seattle after a long employment stint in India, he receives a phone call that turns his world upside down. Many, many thanks to Mionefan for guidance and encouragement as well as collaboration on this story.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a collaborative effort by myself and Mionefan , who suggested that I help in writing this story. Although I was completely flattered, this story couldn't have happened without the wonderful guidance and encouragement that I have been given throughout. I have written another "Outsourced" story called "Holiday in Goa", but this one is another take on that wonderful movie. If you haven't seen the film, I highly recommend it. **_

Todd Anderson stood in his kitchen lost in thought. Barely a month had passed since he had returned to Seattle from India, but it felt like mere days. His employment with Western Novelty had taken him from his home in Seattle across the world to the unfamiliar city of Gharapuri, (where he lived for months while training the call center manager) and back again.

And in another twist of fate, the job had been outsourced yet again, this time to China. As he expected, he received an offer to relocate a second time to train the new call center manager. But to the annoyance of the Western Novelty executives, Todd flat-out refused, recommending Puri instead.

He had complete confidence in his friend and coworker, who had been a tremendous asset to the Gharapuri team. Puri was definitely the right man for the job and it made him proud that he could repay the man who had taught him so much.

That thought sent his mind reeling, bringing with it the words he had said to Asha over and over:

"Asha can do anything."

He'd been completely truthful in his praise. She could do anything. She just had to believe in herself, as he believed in her wholeheartedly. She was smart (extremely so) and had a wonderful sense of humor. But most of all, she was beautiful; perhaps the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

It was then that he realized how badly he missed her and how he wished that she wasn't so far away. If only he could hear her voice, but for a moment. And then, as if in answer to his prayer, his cell phone rang. But it wasn't the familiar series of tones he was used to. It was the one that had been created for him in Gharapuri.

And that could only mean one thing.

His heart leapt as he picked up the phone and a smile formed on his face. One push of a button and he willed himself to speak.

"Asha, how are you? I've missed you so much."

_"I miss you too, Todd. You have no idea…. But that's precisely the reason that I'm calling. You see… I need your help." _

Her voice was even sweeter than he remembered and he couldn't believe how clear the connection was. It was almost as though she was standing beside him instead of half a world away. He looked at the tiny digital clock on his oven and quickly calculated the time difference between Seattle and Gharapuri in his head. He wanted to ask her why she was calling him at such an odd hour but he found that he didn't care. Just hearing her voice was enough.

"_Todd, did you hear me?" _She was saying now. "_I need your help… badly I'm afraid!"_

He couldn't help but laugh at her request. "Well, I don't know how much help I can be given that you're so far away, but if it's about another job, I'd be happy to give you a recommendation. I told you that you can do anything and I meant it."  
_  
"Asha can do anything."_ She repeated as though trying to make herself believe it. _"Thank you, Todd. But I'm not calling about a job. You see… I've done a very silly thing. Aschok, the man I'm supposed to marry-." _

His heart sank at the name of the man whose name he'd heard all too frequently and suddenly he couldn't bear the thought of another man taking away the woman he loved. But what could he do? She had been promised to the man for years. Still, it didn't seem fair, having one's whole life planned out for them, and being forced to marry someone they didn't even love.

_"Todd? Are you there?"_

"What? Yes.. Yes. I am. Now what were we talking about? Right… Ashok. How are you two getting along? I know it must be a huge adjustment for you, but I'm sure-."

_"Actually Todd, Ashok and I aren't together anymore. He's not the one for me. I've left him before, but this time it's forever."_

Her words alarmed him and he began to pace the short length of the linoleum floor. "Asha where are you?"

There was a uncomfortable silence before she replied. _"At the airport."_

He closed his eyes as a thousand horrible thoughts ran through his mind. She could be headed anywhere and there was no telling what could happen to her. And the ache in his chest began to grow.

"I-In Mumbai?" he dared to ask.

Another silence followed, bringing more anxiety than the first. And then she finally answered;

_"No, I'm not in Mumbai… or even in India. I'm in Seattle."_


	2. Chapter 2

Todd was so stunned that he found it hard to comprehend the information. "You flew here? Alone? All the way from Mumbai?"

_"Yes."_ Came the reply after a long pause.

His mind raced with worry and the words began to pour out of him. "B-but why? I-I mean… of course I'll pick you up. Do you have a place to stay? Of course you don't, what am I saying? Well, don't worry about anything. You'll stay with me. Oh God, Asha what have you done?"

He could almost see the tears in her eyes in the silence that followed. _"I couldn't live in Mumbai anymore, Todd. Not when you're here."  
_

"But what about your family?"

_"They would never understand-especially my parents, so I simply didn't tell them. I just left_."

"But why?"

_"I'm afraid that our Holiday in Goa has brought me here to you."  
_

Todd's mind reeled at the thought. She was here… in Seattle… in the same geographical area! It just dint' seem possible. After so many months apart, they were finally going to be together.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He assured her. "But it will take at least a half hour. The traffic is heavy at this time of day. Just stay on the arrival level and I'll find out."

_"Todd?"_

"Yes, Asha?"

_"I love you."  
_

His mind was in a whirl as memories filled him. The beautiful Indian girl had been so much a part of his life for the past month in Gharapuri as he'd trained the call center staff. Asha's long, chocolate brown hair was as soft as silk and he loved running his fingers through it. And then there were the kisses they had shared, several times, each time more blissful than the next.

But it was in Gharapuri where they had gone to retrieve the shipment that Todd ordered from Seattle that changed his life forever. Unbeknownst to him, India had two cities named Gharapuri, which resulted in the shipment being sent to the wrong city. However, the trip to retrieve the misplaced items proved to be quite an adventure.

For starters, Asha had introduced him to mangos. Although he'd found them quite messy to eat, and was embarrassed by his efforts, she'd simply laughed and showed him the proper way to enjoy them. En route to the ferry, they discovered that it had in fact broken down, which left them no choice but to seek shelter in the Kamasutra Hotel. It was there that they booked the only room available, the lavish Kamasutra Suite. They were hesitant at first, but Asha had teased him about his awkwardness. And in those moments, one thing led to another and the luxurious bed was utilized for a more thorough exploration of their feelings.

The night was magical and they made love, awakening the next morning in time to catch the repaired fairy back to Mumbai.

"_Todd? Todd, are you still there?" _

Her voice brought him back to the present and he found himself replaying her words in his head. "_I love you…"_

She loved him? Could he really be that lucky?

"Asha…" He said softly. "I love you too. And we'll work things out. Just stay there and wait for me. I'll be back there as soon as I can."

As they said their goodbyes, Todd hung up the phone and grabbed his keys, racing for his car. But just as he suspected, the drive to Sea-Tac International Airport was frustratingly long; a traffic nightmare…

"Just like Mumbai." He grumbled as the traffic crept along.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at Sea-Tac Airport, Asha stood in the arrival terminal filled with anguish. She was a strong person, stronger than most and her strength was the trait that she was most proud of. But now, standing here waiting for Todd amid thousands of unfamiliar faces, the insecurities came rushing back.

Of course she loved Todd; that much was certain. For what other reason would she had dropped everything and flown across the world to be with him? Her heart ached for him and she longed to hold him close. But she couldn't quell her feelings of doubt.

"He said that he loved me." She reasoned with herself. On the phone she hadn't meant to say the words aloud, but the relief she'd felt when he said them back was immeasurable. From the moment she boarded the plane in Mumbai, she feared that this journey was not going to go well. But now here she was, waiting for him to arrive.

Her stomach was in knots as long minutes passed without a sign of him. He'd promised her that he'd be there and she believed him. But it had been over an hour since their phone conversation and she couldn't help but wonder if he'd changed his mind. It seemed impossible.

They'd been so close in India. The nights filled with passion that they had spent together. How could he have just forgotten about that? The hours they had spent with one another brought a surprising reality. She could actually see herself living in America, spending the rest of her life with him.

Tears filled her eyes and she frantically looked around the terminal for the man she loved. But in the scores of people who rushed past her from every direction, she saw no sign of him.

"Todd, where are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Todd was in the worst traffic snarl he'd ever seen on I-5, just north of the turnoff from the airport. A tractor-trailer had overturned trying to take the Southcenter Blvd exit too quickly, resulting in a huge jam that extended for miles. The Hwy 518 exit to the airport was even worse. The traffic was at a complete standstill and according to the traffic report blaring through his car radio, the police were working to untangle the mess. Miraculously a few cars somehow managed to get by in the left lane and Todd was trying relentlessly to merge over, but doing so would require crossing three lanes of standstill traffic. He would have to bypass the 518 exit and try again at the next exit; South 188th if he remembered correctly.

Twenty minutes later his plan worked and he was on his way to the airport where parking was always a problem. After circling around the curvy parking garage, which resembled a stack of rings, he finally found a parking space. Within minutes he was out of his car, racing toward the arrival terminal.  
Not surprisingly the terminal was crowded, but through sheer determination he spotted Asha waiting patiently in a seat near the phone booths.

Wearing a deep pink sari accented in gold trim, she was absolutely breathtaking, even more beautiful than he remembered. He stood there for a moment, taking in her beauty and suddenly their eyes locked.

She rose quickly but gracefully from her seat, walking toward him with a hint of hesitation.

"Todd… I was starting to worry. I thought you wouldn't come."

"Oh Asha…" was all he could say. He closed the distance between them, engulfing her into his arms, remembering how wonderful it felt to hold her.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered into her hair. "The traffic was horrible. There was an accident t on the freeway. I never meant to-."

"But you're here now." She said quietly, smiling at him. Before he had a chance to respond, her arms wound around his neck and she brought her lips to his, tilting her chin upward. Their lips met and suddenly it was as though they had never been apart at all. The kiss was tender and full of need and he could feel the warmth of her body against his as her hands moved gently through his hair.

Todd was lightheaded as he kissed her. She was even more wonderful than he remembered. Her lips were so soft and as the kisses deepened, he lost all coherent thought. A thousand feelings swirled through his mind, but were soon cast aside as irrelevant. She was here now and that was all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking the kiss at last, they stood apart, gazing at one another. "Are you hungry, Asha? You must be. I know it was a long flight and the airlines have cut back dramatically on meals."

She smiled, looking a bit more relaxed now. "It was a long trip and they gave us food but I found that I was much too keyed up and anxious to eat. The thought of seeing you again…"

When he smiled she blushed and briefly averted her eyes. "Yes… I'm hungry." She finally answered.

He had to admit that he was hungry too. After receiving her phone call around 11:30 that morning it was now just after 2PM and he realized that he hadn't eaten anything since the previous night. "Let's grab a quick bite here at the airport and then I'll take you to a place I know in Seattle. Do you have all of your luggage?"

"Yes, I didn't bring much and the immigration people questioned me about it quite a bit. But I gave them your name and they finally let me through. Um… Todd? I have a return ticket for three weeks from now. Will you come back with me?"

"Let's talk about that later." Todd replied. "I'm sure there's an Indian restaurant round here somewhere."

But navigating the terminal was disappointing. There was nothing suitable for a vegetarian. So they left the airport and headed across the sky bridge to the parking garage. When they arrived at his car, he loaded her bags into the trunk and they headed into the city.

"Seattle is so beautiful." Asha sighed as she stared out the window at the passing scenery. "I can see why you love it here."

"Mumbai is beautiful too." He said, reassuringly. "But I think my favorite place in India is Gharapuri… the _other_ Gharapuri, that is." She smiled and said nothing, but no words were needed. He knew they were both thinking the same thing. And he hoped to relieve that beautiful moment that they spent at the Kamasutra Hotel in the coming hours.

The car slowed to a stop in front of a colorful building on Roosevelt Way.

"Where are we?"

"A Taste of India." He replied. "It's my favorite Indian restaurant but if you don't like it we can always-."

"No, this is fine." She said. "Actually it looks wonderful. What better place to enjoy my first meal in America than at an Indian restaurant? You're so thoughtful."

He couldn't stop smiling as he took her hand to help her out of the car and as they reached the restaurant door, he tried to kiss her but she seemed suddenly distant.

He tried to ignore his suspicions and showed her inside.

As they ate, they spoke of inconsequential topics, neither of them wanting to discuss personal issues. And so they spoke of seemingly unimportant things; the weather both in Seattle and Mumbai, their likes and dislikes and their families. But they both knew that there were deeper topics to discuss in a more private setting.

Todd could tell by the look in Asha's eyes that she was unsure and nervous and he hated that she felt that way around him. When he gently took her hand, she jumped at the sudden contact but quickly calmed, gazing at him with love her in her eyes.

They exchanged smiles easily. He loved the way she could brighten his day with a smile that filled her whole face. Her eyes sparkled as she reached for his hand, both of them knowing that such actions in Mumbai or anywhere in India would have been quickly noticed and frowned upon. Now, however she was free to express herself in every way.

And that made Todd happy.


	6. Chapter 6

When their meal was finished they headed to his apartment. "Well, here we are." He announced when they'd reached the building. "It's not much, but-."

"It's beautiful." She mused.

He glanced at the structure before him, trying to picture it from her point of view. Homes in India were vastly different from those in Seattle and the fact that she was fascinated by things that he'd taken for granted made him smile. It seemed that she was always doing things to make him smile.

He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as they stood at the door of his apartment. "Okay, are you ready to see where I live?"

To his surprise she embraced him and kissed him softly. And when she let go he gently drew back staring into her eyes. "What was that for? Not that I mind of course."

She smiled shyly. "Thank you for doing this Todd. For letting me stay with you. I know it was probably an imposition, but-."

He couldn't resist touching her silky hair. "It was my pleasure." At that moment he was so nervous that he could barely hold his hand still to unlock the door. But finally the door opened.

She followed him inside, her eyes moving about, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Like I said, it's not much, but its home."

"I like it." she replied. "It's really nice."

He was strangely touched by her compliment and he felt his cheeks flush uncharacteristically. "Thanks. I was hoping you'd like it. Um, I mean because you're going to stay here. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

There was an awkward pause before he spoke again. "Well… I'll put your luggage in my room. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Make yourself at home."

She smiled and sat down on the sofa, pointing to the remote. "May I?"

"Oh, of course."

With a smile he gently took the remote from her and pushed the red button. The television flickered to life and he immediately returned to his bedroom to put away her luggage. In the distance he could hear the sounds of "The Big Bang Theory" floating through the apartment.

But it was Asha's laughter that warmed his heart. He loved that sound. It meant that she was happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Quickly he joined her on the sofa. "Big Bang Theory, huh? I love this show. In fact this is my favorite episode."

They watched in silence for a few seconds before turning toward each other, both of them smiling nervously. "We need to talk." They both said at once. The conscience made them laugh, but their expressions soon grew serious.

"You first." Todd urged, pointing the remote at the television to mute the sound.

Asha looked hesitant at first, but then began to speak.

"It wasn't going to work with Ashok. He wasn't what I wanted, after you and I had spent so much time together. Ashok didn't want me to work after we were married. He assumed too much and was trying to control my life. He wanted me to be a stay at home mother and I couldn't' accept that. I didn't even know if I wanted to have children with him, even though that is what was expected of me. I don't want children who have to grow up with Ashok for a father. I was afraid of how he would treat them, given the way he treated me so often. After you kept telling me that I could do anything, I came to believe it. And so I left, without telling him or anyone what intended to do! Oh, Todd, I feel so lost now! I don't belong here, halfway around the world in Seattle but I don't belong in Mumbai… or even Gharapuri either!"

When tears filled her eyes and fell onto her cheeks, he brought her into his arms and hugged her tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh… My love, please don't cry. We'll work it out." He whispered, caressing her back and stroking her soft hair. She smelled wonderful, with a familiar scent that lingered on her skin.

"So the spice merchant is still grinding cardamom." He teased, taking in her scent even further. "I missed this smell."

She finally smiled, moving in his arms until her face was just inches from his. And then they moved even closer until their lips met. As the kisses deepened, the harbored feelings they had for one another began to surface and when they drew back briefly, they knew that they couldn't give up what they had regained. The closeness that they shared, after being apart was unexpected but somehow it felt right.

"Todd…" She breathed when their kisses resumed. "I need you… now."


	8. Chapter 8

"Come, my love." He replied in wobbly voice. He took her hand and guided her into the bedroom where she sat down on his bed. His bed… in his home… He could hardly believe that it was happening. His heart pounded in his chest as he sat beside her, fidgeting nervously as the weight of the mattress shifted beneath his weight. And when they turned toward one another, they could no longer hold in their emotions.

The kisses began softly at first and then intensified within seconds. Their clothes fell away, flowing through the air and landing on the carpeted floor. His bed wasn't as plush as the one at the Kamasutra Hotel had been, but it was enough… for now.

Their passion continued, stronger and filled with more emotion than he remembered and he hoped that he was making her as happy as she had made him. It was as though love had no borders and time had no meaning. It was just the two of them, making love in the confines of his home. And outside of his window, he could hear the sound of soft rainfall. It was the perfect backdrop to continue their union until they both fell into a deep slumber.

He awoke the next morning with a mass of chocolate brown hair splayed across his back and her warm body spooned against him. Her bare leg was draped across his thigh and it only took a few seconds to remember what had transpired the night before.

What began as a series of tender kisses had progressed into slow passionate lovemaking that had lasted for hours. Clothing was quickly discarded and they were soon lost in their need for each other.

As slowly and carefully as possible, he moved away from her and climbed out of the bed. It was still early morning but his body routine was working against him. Asha protested with a soft cry as he left her and reluctantly disappeared into the bathroom.

The door barely closed when he heard her call out to him. "Todd, would you like to share a shower when you're finished?"

His eyebrows rose in surprise, for he'd never expected this. "Are you sure?"

"Asha can do anything." She reminded him, making them both laugh.

"I'd love to. Just give me a few minutes." He replied. When he closed the door, he leaned against the door, pressing his palm to it and shook his head in disbelief.

This woman was going to be the death of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Making love in the shower, a new experience for both of them, proved to be very erotic as the warm water heated their bodies. And when they came together in a wall of searing heat, Todd held her as close as possible, wanting to fill every part of her. Her lips were on his in a wet but scorching kiss that was so intense that neither Todd nor Asha could hold in their desires.

Their bodies tensed at the sweet completion that exhausted them before shattering them both into a million stars. His body went numb and he found that he could barely support her body weight as they came down from their erogenous high. As gently as possible, he lowered her to her feet, but the kisses resumed, even more intense than before. And when the kisses slowly subsided, they were fighting to catch their breaths.

"Wow…" They both exclaimed at the same time, laughing at the coincidence.

"That was intense." Todd said, still laughing.

"Intense isn't the word!" Asha replied, falling against him as their laughter continued.

When the laughter died down, the mood became more serious. "Let me wash your hair." Todd stared at the woman he loved in awe. "Let me wash your hair."

The question seemed to surprise her and her eyebrows rose. "What?"

"Let me wash your hair." He repeated. "I love how long and silky it is. You're so beautiful, Asha. I don't know what I would do without you."

Asha giggled and turned around, allowing him to set to work. Carefully he opened the bottle of shampoo and poured the creamy liquid into his hand, instructing her to tilt her head backwards. "Close your eyes." He added.  
When she'd done as he asked, he began massaging her scalp with his fingers, slowly working his way down the long strands of her hair. It felt even more wonderful than he anticipated.

Never before had he imagined that such eroticism and intimacy could be obtained in something as simple as a shower. And he was certain that he would never look at his ordinary bathroom in quite the same way.


	10. Chapter 10

Minutes later, much to Asha's dismay, Todd had finished washing her hair. They rinsed off, kissing yet again as they climbed out of the shower. They took pleasure in the plush towels which were much softer than anything that Asha had ever used in Mumbai. After they dried each other off, she spent the next hour drying heir hair, using both a towel and Todd's fancy electric hair dryer. And when it was completely dry, Todd pleasured her in a very different way; by brushing her hair.

She loved the feel of his comb running through her hair as it cascaded down her back. She sighed in contentment at his gentle touch. Her hair was definitely her best asset and she hoped that Todd felt the same way. She hoped he loved everything about her body from her full lips to her generous breast and well-toned legs. She'd worked hard to obtain her figure, even though she had little reason to in Mumbai. The men there didn't seem to be interested in such things.

But until she met Todd she was grateful for her efforts. She never knew that she could be so desirable to anyone. She loved the way he made her feel so special. His body was lean and incredibly sexy but it was his soul that she loved most of all. Aside from his warmth and caring for others as well as his sense of humor, there wasn't a cruel bone in his body and his determination to complete every goal he set out to achieve meant that she could depend on him.

Todd was much more determined and successful than Ashok could ever hope to be.

She shivered at the thought of her betrothed. As easy as it was to run from her sheltered life in Mumbai to the beautiful and heavenly place called Seattle, she still had a major problem to solve across the world in her homeland. She couldn't go back to India as it stood now. It was completely impossible. But her greatest fear lied there.

Promised to Ashok since the age of four, a man that she knew without a doubt that she did not love, he would one day be her husband. Both of their families would be honor bound to see that she was married to him; of that she was certain.


End file.
